Jaune Arc's (Rock Hard) Love Song
by SparkyDapperDab19
Summary: Jaune needed to get something off his chest. He needed to let Pyrrha know how he felt and if there was one thing learned during his first year at Beacon, it was that he couldn't get it wrong if it was the truth. (WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES)


**I hope you all enjoy. I don't own RWBY or the song I use. They belong to their respective owners. ENJOY!**

Jaune Arc's (Rock Hard) Love Song

Jaune had been many things during his first year of Beacon. He had been a blonde goofball, a dunce, a failed flirt, a terrible leader, Cardin's personal bitch, a redeemed hero, a heart broken man, a good friend, and overall, the epitome of a work in progress. Out of all of the things he had been during the duration of his first year, smitten was one thing he never expected.

A sigh escaped him as he leaned against his desk that resided in his corner of JNPR's dorm. While the paint and interior design was generic and just like the rest of the rooms, he couldn't help but feel the comfort of all the belongings he and his team owned. Whether it be the posters of sloths above Nora's bed, the bookshelf in Ren's corner, or the cleaning equipment on Pyrrha's desk, he couldn't help but feel relieved, even if there was that heart shaped issue that hung over his head.

His final glance at Pyrrha's desk made his issue even more apparent as he knew what was about to happen. For the past month, he couldn't get his partner out of his head. It was confusing at first. He would be eating breakfast early in the morning by himself, and the image of her smiling at him would smack him upside the head without any warning. He thought at first, it was just his grateful attitude being appreciative of what she had done for him during their time as a team, that is until the month progressed.

Those brief images would take up the duration of his day. No matter the time or the place, memories of training, eating, or team outings would flood his mind. There wasn't really a problem with that at first, but Jaune learned quickly how annoying it would become when his partner was the only thing on his mind. For the love of Oum, she even appeared in his dreams! It was mentally suffocating enough, but she just had to force her way into his subconscious and in doing so, making his lonely nights even lonelier. Jaune shuddered at the amount of times he had to hide his stiffness in order to avoid any kind of embarrassment.

Jaune tried to get help on this matter. Emphasis on the word 'Tried'. There was no way he could confide in anyone that was affiliated with Pyrrha, not his team, not RWBY, and certainly, not anyone else he knew in Beacon. Thankfully, he had a back up plan, until that turned out to be a bust too. The blondes slumped over posture fell even further as he thought back to the conversation he had with his oldest sister, Violet.

 _"_ _VI! I need help!"_

 _"_ _Oh Gods," Violet Arc said over the phone with a bit of dread in her voice, "What happened now?"_

 _"_ _What?" Jaune said frantically as he whispered into his scroll with a hushed tone. Given it was the middle of the night and he was currently on the rooftop where he trained. What didn't help was that his blue bunny onesie wasn't doing a good job against the autumn wind. "I didn't do anything! Why do you say it like this is a normal occurrence?!"_

 _"_ _I've lost count of the amount of times I've seen you in a situation only you could get into, Jaune." Violet said with a groggy tone, but the blonde knight could tell she was waking up._

 _"_ _Name one time!" he hissed with a bit of exaggeration._

 _"_ _The time you were cornered by the Ursa cub in the pool."_

 _"_ _That was bad timing!" Jaune replied quickly._

 _"_ _The time you accidently wandered off at Angela's beauty pageant and was forced into a dress by one of the mothers?"_

 _"_ _That was a complete accident." Jaune said as he remembered the look of hilarity on his mother's face when she realized it was he who won the pageant._

 _"_ _The noodle incident?"_

 _"_ _I WAS FRAMED! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT WAS ME!" Jaune shouted into the scroll with urgency, all while trying to block out that painful memory that kept him up at night._

 _"_ _Alright, Alright. Whatever you say little brother." Violet replied with tone that was a little too cheery for Jaune's taste. "So, what do you need help with."_

 _"_ _I think something's up with me." Jaune replied a little nervously._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I mean every time my partner talks to me, I start to sweat like a pig, my heart feels more hyper than Julie when she's hyped up on sugar, and I can't even look at her. Training sessions have become near to impossible Because we are always so close." Jaune finished his sentence with a long-winded breath and put one hand on his knee, not knowing how tired he really was._

 _"…"_ _Jaune looked to his scroll to see that the call was still going on, yet there was complete silence on his sister's end._

 _"_ _Um, Vi?" Jaune asked with a nervous tone._

 _"_ _OH. MY. GODS!" Violet said with an exuberance he had only witnessed a few times growing up. "JAUNEY IS CRUSHING HARD!"_

 _"_ _WHAT!?" Jaune yelled with confusion. He began to pinch the bridge of his nose and began to recollect his thoughts. "Violet, I don't think that is the prob-!"_

 _"_ _Just what is going on?!" Jaune paled as he heard the familiar voice of his mother, Maria Arc barge in on their conversation. "Don't you know that it almost midnight?!"_

 _"_ _VI DON'T TELL HER!" Jaune screamed with panic as he clutched his scroll with both hands._

 _"_ _Jaune is crushing on his partner!" welp, he knew then and there he wasn't sleeping tonight._

 _"_ _WHAT?! MY BABY BOY?!" he heard his mother scream with joy and shock._

 _"_ _It's not a crush!" Jaune groaned with frustration._

 _"_ _Oh really? Then tell us a bit about this partner of yours." his mother borderline demanded. Jaune facepalmed as he knew his sister had put him on speaker. He decided he didn't have anything else left to lose in this situation and chose to indulge his oldest sister and mother._

 _"_ _Well she's just amazing." Jaune started as he began to pace with one hand on his hip. "She's not perfect like everyone thinks. She's a really picky eater, she snores like a jackhammer, and overall, not a morning person at all." Jaune chuckled at the image of Pyrrha's massive calamity that was her hair in the morning._

 _"_ _I just hope you never say those things to her face Jaune." Violet said with a hint of cringe. "If that is your definition of flattery, then there is no hope for you."_

 _"_ _That, and I will have to give your father a stern talking to if that is what he taught you to say to girls." his mother added._

 _"_ _I'm not finished." Jaune said with a blank expression before smiling in an endearing way. "I mean I could go on and on about how pretty she is and what she looks like, but what I really like is that she believes in me. She was insistent on helping me even when I didn't deserve it and she never gave up on me. This whole year she's been bringing the best out within me and I don't care if I get anything in return. Her smiling when she sees me accomplish something just makes my day."_

 _"…"_ _there was another pause on the other end and Jaune let out a frustrated sigh._

 _"_ _You still there, guys?" Jaune asked with a bit of annoyance._

 _"_ _Son," Jaune rose his eyebrows at the sudden voice of his father, Alexander Arc. "I hate to say it, but you are head over heels for this girl."_

 _"_ _Dammit Violet!" Jaune shouted once more. "Who else is there?!" there was no reply from any of the three and once more, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everyone?" he asked with dread in his voice._

 _"_ _Hey Jaune." he heard his entire family say in unison. Jaune bent his knees and looked up at the night sky, questioning his bizarre family of competent huntresses._

 _"_ _Okay then." Violet said, changing the subject. "Who is this mystery partner you have feelings for." this was the question he wished they wouldn't ask. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and braced for the onslaught of squealing._

 _"_ _Her name is Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune braced as he said the name of the person that kept him up at night and he was surprised when all he heard was mumbling in the background._

 _"_ _Well that's a lovely name." his mother said as she gave him a cheery tone. "I hope she is as pretty as you said." Jaune stood there stunned as he was the one to be trapped within the silence of realization._

 _"_ _Dad?" Jaune asked. "Do I get my dense nature from her?" Jaune was met with a long-winded sigh from the Arc patriarch._

 _"_ _I'm afraid so." he said with a bit of dread, knowing that his comment would earn him a night on the couch. "Pyrrha Nikos is a four-time champion who is famous in Mistral." Jaune heard his father explain to the rest of the family. He was met with silence as he and Jaune both sighed._

 _"_ _She's on the cover of the Pumpkin Pete cereal box." Jaune added. What occurred next was a cacophony of screams driven with excitement that erupted through his scroll and into the night sky. What followed was eight voices barraging him with more questions than he could process. In a panic, he hung up and dropped his scroll onto the pavement. Unsure what to do next._

Jaune frowned at the memory that occurred a few nights ago. Not for the fact that they were noisy and overwhelming, but due to the fact that they were right. He wasn't just crushing, he was enamored with Pyrrha. One distinction that differed her from his previous crush, Weiss Schnee, was that while he made it known that he liked her and didn't care who knew, his admiration for his partner would be taken with him to his grave. He couldn't explain why, but for some reason, he really wanted to keep this private.

Which left him where he was now, sitting at his desk, staring at the scribbled ideas he had in his journal, all while wondering how he would go about his dilemma. He couldn't just keep it bottled up and ignore the feelings. He grew up with seven sisters, and it never ended well in the Arc household when one of his sisters tried that tactic when they were interested in a guy. He wanted to keep the status quo and remain friends, at least for now, but his emotional side as well as his hormonal side wanted her as soon as he possibly can. Then there was the one option he couldn't help but laugh at: confessing to her. He could tell her everything and how he felt about her. How there was not really a specific point in time where he fell for her, but instead gradually did over the time they spent together.

"HA!" Jaune let out as he looked up from his desk and at the blank wall in front of him. he couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't something as trivial as sneaking into Beacon with false transcripts. This was Pyrrha for crying out loud. How the hell was he supposed to pull off confessing to someone who was so unlike him. Calm, competent, collective, and strong beyond belief. Jaune begged for anyone or anything to explain to him how it would be possible.

"HEY JAUNEY!" Nora shouted as she slammed the door to their room wide open. The blonde knight shot up from his sulking and let out a sudden yelp. This earned a sly grin from the bomber as she and Ren walked into their room.

"Hey guys," Jaune said as he turned to greet his teammates. "How was Vale?" Nora let out an energetic giggle as she jumped face first on her bed.

"It was great!" Nora said as she flipped to her back and looked towards her fearless leader. "We saw the new Ron Bardy movie. Ren yelped when he saw him transform into that gooey monster." she giggled maliciously as she mentioned that last part.

"The tongue was the worst part." Ren shuddered as he made his way over to his side of the closet in order to remove his shoes. "But the action was pretty good. You would like it."

"Yeah." Jaune said with a hollow tone as he turned back to his desk, looking through his Grimm studies notebook. This caused Ren and Nora to look at each other with a bit of confusion and more worry on Nora's part.

"Jaune?" the stoic ninja asked with a bit of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Jaune said a bit startled as he looked up to see both his friends looking at him with concern. "Oh! Yeah I'm good." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well for one," Nora said as she placed both palms under her chin, "You were the one who showed us the trailer for the movie, not to mention being the most excited out of all of us to see it given it is about your favorite comic book character." Jaune's eyebrows rose as he realized what she said was true.

"Something is clearly bothering you." Ren said as he stepped towards Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder, "You can talk to us if something has happened." Jaune was about to politely decline the offer, but was cut off when he saw a pink, fingerless, gloved hand snatch the journal in front of him.

"NORA!" Jaune shouted with a bit of panic as he tried to snatch it back, but to no avail. The bomber was too quick as she gave Jaune a toothy grin before sticking her tongue out. "Give it back!" Jaune got out of his chair as he began to walk towards his hyper teammate, only to have Ren's hand in front of him. "Ren?!" Jaune said with a bit of annoyed surprise, "You too?"

"Usually I would be against this." Ren said calmly as he explained the situation to Jaune. "But remember what happened last time you started to become distant?" the three of them didn't need to be verbally reminded of what had happened during the beginning of the year which involved a certain Winchester. Jaune wanted to protest, but the painful memories of pushing back his team allowed him to nod in response.

"Just…" Jaune said as he couldn't even look at his teammates, "Try not to laugh, okay?" Ren rose an eyebrow as he looked to Nora.

"Jaune," Nora said as she opened the notebook to the page Jaune was on, "This is you we're talking about. So, no promises." Jaune groaned at this while Ren slightly smirked at Nora's verbal jab, but was turned to confusion when Nora grew quiet. Jaune's form shrank with each passing second as Nora scanned the list he had made.

"HahahahaHA!" Nora said as she jumped up to her feet and began to bounce on her bed with exuberance Jaune had never seen before, which was something considering he spent about a year living in the same room as her. Her grip on the notebook tightened with glee as she smiled at the contents on the page. "JAUNE! YOU'RE WRITING SONGS ABOUT PYRRHA?!" this question erupted from the bomber, which caused Jaune to pounce on her all while covering her mouth.

"Please don't announce it to the school!" Jaune begged with desperation. The notebook flew out of the bomber's hands and landed next to Ren's feet. With curiosity getting the better of him, the ninja picked up the book and perused the various ideas involving their resident champion who was currently catching up on some solo training. His eyebrows shot up at the plethora of possibilities Jaune had for confessing to his partner and couldn't help but be impressed.

"Well this is quite the list, Jaune." Ren said with a reassuring smile as he gave Jaune the journal back. "When did this all come about if you don't mind me asking." Jaune nodded at this as he got up from Nora and brushed himself off.

"About a month ago when I had a talk with my family. They figured it out before I did." all pride in Jaune's voice diminished as he mentioned that last part.

"Are you going to write her a song?!" Nora said with a bit too much excitement. "Are you going to perform it for her?!" before Jaune could reply, the bomber gasped suddenly. "Can we help?! Please, please, please, please?!" Jaune still had no time to respond as Ren calmed his partner down and stepping before Jaune.

"Believe it or not, Nora and I know our good share of music. We may be a little rusty, but given enough time, we should be able to help you. If that is you are planning on doing this in the first place." Jaune paused as he heard his closest guy friend give him reassurance of their help. Jaune stood still as he looked down at the journal for a few moments. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this on his own, but with his team, he might be able to pull this off.

"Alright." Jaune said and Nora's eyes lit up while Ren nodded with a smile on his face. "Give me about three weeks, that's right before the tournament starts. I want to do it as a thank you for helping me get this far…" Jaune rolled his eyes as he saw Nora give him a sly glance. "And as a confession." this earned a triumphant cheer from the bomber as she fist-pumped with both arms.

"This is going to be amazing!" Nora said with excitement that they all shared. "Pyrrha is going to love this!"

"I'm going to love what?" Pyrrha suddenly asked as she entered through their door with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Acting on pure instinct, Jaune infused all the aura he could into his hand and hurled the notebook into the nearest closet. A splitting noise echoed around the room as the three in question remained silent at the sudden question. Pyrrha was shocked at the sudden action her leader made and looked to her team for answers.

"The outing we have planned the day of the festival!" Nora blurted out with little too much force. The laughter that followed only sounded even more forced.

"Oh!" Pyrrha said with surprise and a warm smile on his face, which made a certain blonde feel warm inside. "That sounds lovely." she said as she went to her dresser and grabbed a few toiletries. "In the meantime, I need to wash off from all the training. I'll be right out." without another word, she made her way into their bathroom. As soon as the door clicked, Jaune collapsed to the floor as a sudden wave or relief came over him, knowing they were in the clear.

"We got our work cut out for us, don't we?" Jaune said as he looked to his stoic teammate.

"Never said it was going to be easy." Ren said with a smirk. Jaune returned the gesture with a smirk of his own.

"I was pretty good at writing songs when I was a kid, it can't be that hard." Jaune said with confidence as he continued to lay on the floor, knowing things will be fine.

 **#**

Jaune wanted to punch his past self from two weeks ago in the face. Not for agreeing with his team to go through with a borderline fantasy of his, but for the fact that he actually thought writing a song, especially for someone such as Pyrrha, to go smoothly. The utter stupidity he could contain within his brain could be baffling sometimes, even for him.

He sat at his desk in silence. The personification of his frustration resided in the pile of crumpled papers that reached to almost his thigh and in his latest outburst of frustration, tore out the latest page of a failed song and sent the crumpled paper to the rest of the pile.

"Dammit." Jaune mumbled as he slouched over his desk in defeat. "Why did I think it would only take three weeks to come up with something?" Jaune groaned as he bonked his head on the desk. "And what was I thinking?! Red, gold, and green?! It doesn't even match with her color scheme! She wears bronze!" with one last defeated sigh, he slammed his head on the desk and allowed it to rest there. He questioned if he was even able to do this in the remaining time he had.

"Having some trouble, Jaune?" Nora said with some concern as she was reading a magazine while listening to music. While her tone sounded sarcastic, he knew she was just trying to alleviate any tension that resided in the room. "How much have you done today?" she aske with a more cheerful attitude.

"How long has Ren been distracting Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, to which Nora counted on her fingers for a few moments.

"About three hours now. They both needed to pick up some ammo from Vale and Pyrrha needed to get some new materials to improve her shield." Nora said with a toothy grin.

"I got nothing." Jaune said as he pointed to the massive pile by his feet. Nora looked in silence at the fruitless work with slightly wide eyes.

"Well let me see." she said as she picked up Jaune's latest crumpled paper. Jaune didn't look up from his downtrodden posture as Nora skimmed over the lines. "Well as a song itself, it's actually really good. I like the title too. Karma Chameleon. It has a nice ring to it."

"But it's a little cliché." Jaune mumbled as he closed his eyes. Nora winced at the truth of the matter and she gave him a pained nod.

"I don't think it fits what we are going for." Nora said as she placed the paper back on his desk.

"The last thing she wants is something generic." Jaune groaned with a tired nature. "I remember when we were at the dance, while I didn't treat her like an impossible goal to reach, I could tell she liked it when I showed up in the dress. It was unexpected, and it made her laugh like never before."

"See?" Nora said as she patted his shoulder. "At least you know what she looks for in a person." Nora walked back to her bed and grabbed her magazine. "It's a start." she looked over to Jaune's exhausted form which caused her gaze to soften. "Wow, you really like her if you're going this far for her." Jaune said nothing, he only nodded against his desk and a soft smile rose on Nora's lips. "Go take a break. Come back in an hour or two with an energized mind." Jaune nodded as he slowly got up from his chair and stretched out his back, all while Nora smiled at her fearless leader and knowing Pyrrha would love whatever he did, no matter how cliché.

"Oh! Jaune." the blonde in question perked up as he heard the door to their room open to reveal Ren and Pyrrha with various shopping bags around their arms. "I'm glad you're here." any tiredness within Jaune was snuffed out when his eyes met hers. "I just got some new supplies for my weapons, so tonight, we are going to be focusing on hand to hand combat." Jaune stopped in his tracks as he realized what that meant and he groaned internally.

"Sounds, good Pyrrha." Jaune said with a fake smile. "I'll be heading up to the roof while you get situated and ready." his partner nodded in response and the leader shoved the pile of crumpled paper under his bed before heading out of the dorm room.

"Dammit." Jaune muttered as he shut the door behind him. "What am I going to come up with in only just a week?" he considered backing out of it, but the enthusiasm that was seen within Ren and Nora smashed that possibility into pieces. While the purpose was for Pyrrha, he hadn't seen his friends this excited for anything like this. He just hoped something would come his way, preferably in the next few hours.

It didn't take long for Pyrrha to join him as the two headed towards the roof the came to on a traditional basis. He enjoyed those little walks since they allowed him to learn more about her personal life. He laughed hysterically as they discussed childhood memories which involved the champion crushing her crib with her semblance when she was a toddler. The blonde took note to never piss her off, and if he did, he would make sure to remove any and all metal from her person.

"Alright," Jaune said as the two arrived at the rooftop. He rolled his shoulder slightly and adjusted his shoulder guard slightly. "Let's get this over with." without a warning, he felt Pyrrha's fist fly past his face. The leader yipped at the sudden attack as he jumped back and got into a basic fighting stance.

"Your reaction time was good." Pyrrha said as she too, got into a basic fighting stance and slowly inched towards him. "And it was good you disengaged so you could get comfortable in your stance. You're a fast learner, aren't you?" Jaune laughed a bit at he slightly shook his head.

"Give me some credit, Pyrrha," Jaune said as he loosened up his joints and followed suit towards his partner. "I have to be a leader for something." as he said this, he rushed towards her with his arms up in a basic guard. He noticed she jumped back and grinned when she did exactly what he expected, with a quick step to the side, Jaune found an opening and landed a right hook to Pyrrha's side. The impact was restrained, but the surprise the champion held on her face showed he threw her off her game. Pyrrha disengaged for a few moments and grasped her right side.

"Wow." was all she said. Jaune was shocked at the sudden surprise in her voice and the smile that came shortly after. "You really are a fast learner." Jaune said nothing and instead just nodded. As the two entered their stances once more, he could see the smile on her face never faltered. She lunged at him with her guard up and as he braced for her to hit, he noticed there was another opening within range. With a quick breath, Jaune invaded her personal space and held her wrist in place. With the momentum she had in her attack, he was able to trip her over his heel, which caused her to land to the pavement.

"Whoa." Jaune muttered as he realized that was the first time he had done that successfully against Pyrrha. He chalked it up to being dumb luck and nothing more.

"Whoa indeed." Pyrrha replied as her smile grew. "You're getting really good with your hands, Jaune."

Wait, what?

Jaune had to take a moment to process what she had just said. Clearly, she must have phrased it wrong due to the genuine tone in her voice, but tone or not, she had to know what her words implied. Jaune shook it off momentarily as he assumed she just misworded the situation and offered to help her up. As she reached for him, he noticed she grabbed his wrist in a tight grip.

"But so am I." she said with a sly tone and Jaune's eyebrows rose to unprecedented heights. Before he knew it, she had pulled him towards her and with his momentum, used her legs to flip him over her body and ending up on top of him with a chokehold.

Jaune was thrown for a loop as he ended up looking up at the sunset again. This wasn't the first time he was in this position, but he couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable at Pyrrha's choice of words and how they contrasted with her usual cheerful tone.

"Defeated once more." Jaune said as he kept his gaze upwards and not towards Pyrrha, who was inches above him, putting him in a chokehold. Her scent was overwhelming and the sweat along with her somewhat heavy breathing didn't help his situation. He just prayed she would release him as soon as possible.

"You did well Jaune!" Pyrrha said full of cheer as she tried to make eye contact with him. "Your performance was much better in those moments, and you used your hands well." Jaune's toes curled up as his breathing became a bit shallow. The combination of her endearing smile and her alluring appeal swirled his emotional and primal needs into a passionate concoction that was about to explode. "I just wonder if you got this good when it comes to your sword."

Oh, come on.

That was it for Jaune. He knew what was happening. It would only take a few moments for Pyrrha to notice what was growing and that would be it. No more training. This wasn't like the pornos he would shamelessly watch throughout his high school years, there was no hot and passionate love making to be had once his cover was blown, only the cold and silent awkwardness towards his partner. He hated it, knowing that his body was acting on its own. He really did care for her. His heart felt just as strong as his second head towards her. In all honesty, he thought they weren't that different…

Wait a minute.

Jaune shot up from his prone form, ignoring the shocked protest from his partner. His eyes were wide as he felt both his heart and member throb, as if they were both in sync.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jaune screamed with exuberance and delight. He darted his head toward Pyrrha and gave her one of the biggest smiles he could muster. He knelt down to her eye level and put one hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Pyrrha, but I got to go. I will make it up to you, I promise!" without even hearing a response, Jaune darted towards the door, leaving Pyrrha Nikos behind and confused beyond belief.

Jaune raced toward his dorm and with a sudden thrust, he slammed the door wide open. He saw that Ren shot his head up from his desk and Nora removed her headphones quickly to see what was up.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Ren asked. All Jaune gave him was a knowing smile and without another word, the blonde knight got to his desk and began to write. Ren and Nora looked in slight wonder as they witnessed their leader effortlessly scribble across the page, only to pause once or twice in order to collect his thoughts. A few minutes passed in silence before Jaune tore the page from his notebook. Before Ren or Nora could assume he aimed to toss the idea out, Jaune got up from his seat and handed Ren the piece of paper. Nora looked to her partner for answers, but was still met with the familiar silence that hung over the room.

"By the gods," Ren said as he put his left hand over his forehead. "I think we got a song." Her partner's words peeked her interest as she snatched the piece of paper from him. A few moments passed as she silently mouthed the words of the song to herself and soon enough, she matched Ren's surprise and with a shaky hand, handed Jaune back the sheet.

"Well it is certainly different." Nora said with wide eyes. "I want to say it won't work, but it really does." Nora gave Jaune a concerned look as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't you think the wording is a bit strong?" Jaune shook his head as he pocketed the sheet and gave them both a smile they hadn't seen in weeks.

"That's the point." Jaune said as he puffed out his chest in accomplishment. "Pyrrha once told me that I couldn't go wrong with the truth, and that is exactly how I feel, clichéd or not." Nora was still indifferent to his plan, but noticed Ren gave him a determined nod.

"We'll get to work." Ren said with the same determination Jaune had and the two nodded with a loyalty usually seen within brothers. The bomber rolled her eyes in response, assuming it was probably something only guys could feel.

"Whatever you say, Ren." her assumption turned into certainty when the two began to write on their own accord with a focus she had never seen in either of them. it was definitely a guy thing. She noticed the joy the two had and saw the joy rising within Jaune as he continued to write the rest of the song. For two guys that hang out with a group of girls, perhaps Jaune needed to confess like this, not just to give Pyrrha the truth of the matter, but for himself as well. The bomber's conviction resolved itself as she joined Ren in their endeavors to make this the love song of the century.

#

Pyrrha had never felt more confused in her entire life up until now. It wasn't life threatening, nor did it affect her personal life in a negative way. Nevertheless, the confusion that sprouted within her at the beginning of the week only grew as the days passed and all of her confusion was centered around a certain blonde. Ever since that night on the roof, he had been distant and almost reluctant to do anything with her. Every day he would run off to do Oum knows what with Ren and when she asked Nora for answers, she was just met with the same answer, "Boy stuff." It was starting to drive her a bit insane. The tournament was coming up soon and the way their team was, she worried if they were going to be able to perform at the best of their ability.

Which led to where the champion was at the moment, sitting alone in the mess hall, staring at her dinner that had been long past cold. Her team was nowhere to be seen due to them informing her they had previous plans they needed to attend to. She could see when they told her the news that they meant well, but it hurt nonetheless. What hurt the most was the familiarity of the situation. She would make close friends, and just when she thought nothing could go wrong, they would abandon her when she fulfilled their selfish needs. Of course, she didn't think that lowly of her team, she trusted them enough to know they would never do that to her, but the feeling of being left behind was all too familiar.

That familiarity turned into a simmered anger as she thought about it more and more. What were they keeping from her? Was something wrong with the team? Did Jaune's secret about his transcripts get out? Did Ren mess up their pancakes last night? Did Nora break the law again? But the most important question that rattled in her head, was that why weren't they telling her anything? She was part of their team too, so why were they alienating her? Just the thought of the whole concept made her silverware warp slightly.

That was it for her. She didn't even waste the time needed to dispose of her food. Instead, she simply left it there for someone else to pick up and beelined her way back to her room. Jaune wouldn't be the only one on the receiving end of her anger tonight, her entire team was coming with him and they were going to find out that her wrath was brought upon them by their own actions, not hers. Without hesitation, she flung the door to her room open, only to realize that no one was residing in their room. The door groaned in response to the treatment it had faced in the past week and Pyrrha tilted her head with confusion. The confusion sprouted into frustration as she realized she didn't even know where her team was, they would just take off without even her consideration.

Just before tears could flood her eyes, she felt her scroll vibrate along her back pocket. Despite being mad at all of them, she hoped and prayed it was one of her team members. Her prayers were answered as Pyrrha saw she had received a text from Jaune.

 _'_ _Could you meet me at the rooftop right now? please?'_

"What?" Pyrrha asked to no one in particular as she pocketed the scroll and began to head in that direction. "They should have just eaten dinner, why would Jaune want to train now?" Angry or not, she couldn't help but appreciate his eagerness to improve, that was one of the traits that drew her toward him in the first place.

Her anger began to dissipate as her mind began to wander along the lines of her leader. It was known to most of her friends and team that she had feelings toward him, and she was glad that most of them didn't judge her for her taste in men, but there was just something about that hunk of blonde goodness that made her heart feel warm. The closest thing she could describe it as was that he never felt ashamed to express how he felt, no matter how cliché it was. His proposal to Weiss when it came to the dance only solidified her claim. She smiled and softly cursed herself. Even in her distraught state of mind, she couldn't help but think fondly of him and trust he wouldn't hurt her like her past friendships.

Pyrrha walked up the stairs that led to the rooftop within seconds and slowly opened the door she was all too familiar with. The wind was brisk and the sun had just set, leaving the champion in a darkened haze. What stood out was her partner and leader, standing at the edge of the roof. What caught the champion off guard was that his hair was cleaned up and he wasn't wearing any of his armor, leaving that hilarious logo of Pumpkin Pete to be known to the world. The one detail that caught her interest the most, was that he was hiding something behind his back. The oncoming darkness aided the concealed item in his hands and he met her gaze with a soft smile.

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune said as he walked toward his partner.

"Where have you all been?" Pyrrha said as she made Jaune stop in his tracks. She didn't spare a single moment when it came to the turmoil that crept back into her being. "This whole week, all of you have been avoiding me. Ever since you ditched our training, I haven't been able to get a hold of any of you." the realization was kicking in as she could see her leader process what she was saying. She brushed the side of her face in order to wipe a forming tear, only to fold her arms in a defensive manner. "I thought you of all people knew how it felt to be alone, or at least separated felt left out from your team and friends." she noticed Jaune's shoulders slumped as she said this, but what bothered her was the blank expression he had. It wasn't aimed at her, but more at himself.

"Leave it to me to make it look like we hate you." Jaune said flatly as he let out a sigh. Pyrrha remained still as he took a few steps toward her. "Pyrrha, there is no way I, or the rest of the team would push you away and leave you alone." as his words left him, Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was revealing the item behind his back, her eyes widened when she realized he had a guitar behind him the whole time. "The reason we were gone was because they were helping me make this for you," he fiddled with the instrument in order to make it sound tuned and let out one strum. "Also, just a heads up, it's going to be a little strange, but I just want to say it's because of what you were saying the last time we trained. Sound good?" all the fear and anger from Pyrrha washed away as she saw his signature smile aimed only at her with guitar in hand. She didn't care if the song was strange or not, just knowing that all this time, he was doing this for her made it worth it.

"Okay." Pyrrha said with a breath of relief before letting out a little laugh and wiping a tear away. With that one word, she saw Jaune, look above them and gave a nod. Before she could turn around, she heard the ringing of drum symbol echo throughout the night. The score that accompanied soon after was mellow and light hearted which caused her to smile, knowing that this style of music was right up Jaune's ally. The steady beat of drums carried the fluid nature of Jaune's guitar and with a bit of wonder, she looked up to the upper part of the roof, only to see Nora on the drums, and Ren holding a violin while both had genuine smiles on their faces. She let out a flabbergasted laugh as she realized what this was all about. Did they tell Jaune how she felt about him? Was this his way of responding to her? Pyrrha's questions were about to be answered as the music hit a pause, and Jaune opened his mouth.

 **When I first looked in your eyes  
You were more than just a beauty to me  
All my senses shot straight up  
I was rock hard emotionally**

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow at the choice of words her leader sang. Despite the confusion in those moments, she couldn't help but smile at his flattering nature. She could see it all in his eyes. His truth, kind-hearted nature, and most of all, his passion, was all laid out in front of her. As she reveled in his gaze, she couldn't help but let herself go to the music.

 **** **The fact that you and I could plow  
Is something I haven't  
Even thought about  
Starting now**

There was no mistaking it now as a blush immediately erupted across her face. A choked laugh escaped her as she had to do a double take as to what he had just said. He knew she wasn't that type of person, yet here he was, implying what she knew he was implying. Despite the odd lyrics, his passion never faltered and though she couldn't admit it at the time, she found his words to be quite hilarious.

 **** **I've got a heart boner for you  
I stand before you stiff and true  
I wanna blast a load of feelings onto you  
This heart boner's for you**

Pyrrha couldn't tell what through her off more, the harmonics and various 'woah'ing that came from Ren and Nora, or the fact that Jaune was blatantly making a move on her. At least she thought he was. No one could deny that what he was singing was sexual, but oddly more romantic than it should be. A gasp of disbelief escaped her mouth as she did her best not to laugh at the lyrics she was pretty sure he wrote himself. Despite his bizarre confession, she waited with a sweet smile to what was next

 **** **You've helped me grow into a man  
My shallowness is a thing of the past  
I want to slam you with my empathy  
And then I'll rail you with my class**

 **You've helped me find maturity  
I'll be your wiener king, tee hee (tee hee)**

The urge to laugh only grew as she realized his romantic intentions. Just within those few words, she could remember how goofy and careless he could be. It had only been a year since they met, but she couldn't help but agree with him as he strummed his guitar with such passion she hadn't seen before. Her defensive and angry demeanor from before was diminished as she clasped both her hands together and placed them atop her chest, all while she remained smiling.

 **** **I've got a heart boner tonight  
Feel my love pants growing tight  
I wanna plug you with respect all through the night  
I'll bust a nut of joy and light!**

Pyrrha couldn't contain herself as Jaune got down on one knee and belted out that beautiful voice she knew all to well. His eyes were closed and his chin was raised with a confidence she yearned to see every day she was with him. At the point they were at in his song, she couldn't care about the comedic method he was using, he was speaking from the heart, and that was all that mattered to Pyrrha, it didn't stop her from laughing though.

 **** **(Hea- Hea- Hea- Hea) Heart boner  
Got a (Hea- Hea- Hea- Hea) heart boner**

"Ren? Nora?" Pyrrha asked as she let out another flabbergasted laugh. The sight of Ren passionately playing a violin on top of the roof, all while backing up Jaune on the vocals was a sight to behold. The sharp and precise strokes fit his style perfectly and meshed very well with Jaune's calm and smooth strumming. Pyrrha looked to Nora for some explanation to this sudden onslaught of flattery and confusion, only for the bomber to shrug and wink at the champion, all while she helped Jaune and Ren by playing the drums.

 **** **  
You are the love that I pursue  
Do you feel the feels I feel for you  
There's so much we have yet to do  
Now jump me like a kangaroo!**

Jaune took this opportunity to stand up and reached for her hands. Pyrrha complied as she gave him a toothy grin and, in those moments, both could feel the warmth they were giving off. The silly lyrics were only a way to alleviate the pressure of the situation, Just Jaune being before her was enough.

 **(Wooah) This heart boner's for you  
(Wooah) I stand before you thick and true  
I'll shoot a wad of gleaming romance just for you!  
This heart boner's for you**

Jaune, Ren, and Nora slowly concluded their song as each of them eased off the instruments on a calming note. The rooftop was met with a silence as Jaune tried to catch his breath, all while Pyrrha continued to stare at him. The silence was starting to become overwhelming for Jaune as he looked to Ren and Nora for answers, only for them to look just as nervous as he was. They all knew there was a chance this would blow up in their face, but that realization didn't help them in the slightest.

"You once told me," Jaune started as he rubbed the back of his head, "That I couldn't get it wrong if it was the truth." he finished with a chuckle and grasped both hands around his guitar. "Well I may have fallen for you Pyrrha, but I'm still a guy, and that night we trained was a reminder of that crucial fact." it took Pyrrha a few moments to realize what he meant, but when she did, her face turned red as her hair. The silence erupted into laughter between Jaune and Pyrrha, and before Jaune could say anything, Pyrrha wrapped him in one of the tightest hugs she had ever given.

"I love it." was all she said before planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Jaune. I think I needed that, whether I knew it or not."

"WOO HOO!" they heard Nora cheer from the roof. Ren was standing by her side with a supportive smile and his violin at the side.

"Congratulations, you two." Ren said with genuine happiness. "I'm glad this all worked out."

"Wouldn't have been able to pull it off without you two." Jaune said as he waved to them with a toothy grin. "Thanks guys." Ren replied with a curt nod while Nora returned his grin with a grin of her own. He turned his gaze back to Pyrrha and noticed a grin cracking along the edges of her lips.

"While it was a bit odd," Pyrrha said as she tried to stifle her laughter, "That was definitely a first for confessions." her comment caused Jaune to laugh and nod his head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jaune said and while he held Pyrrha's hand, the two exited the rooftop, only for Ren and Nora to follow soon after, all while having wide smiles on their faces, not noticing the open window on the side of the building which belonged to team CRDL.

"That…" Cardin said as he sat by the window. He looked over to his team who had listened as well and noticed they were all trying to wipe their tears away, "Was so beautiful." that was all he said as he shut the window, all while those beautiful lyrics ringed in his head.

 **Yup… I needed to get this off my chest. This is only a one shot and I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't own the song, "Heart Boner" by Ninja Sex party. Ever since the music video came out, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is just a rough one shot and that's that. Drop a comment, question, review, or a PM. As always, BE COMPASSIONATE AND BE FIERCE!**


End file.
